


Ill

by doorll



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comic Book Science, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Other, Therapist Sam Wilson, not accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorll/pseuds/doorll
Summary: Bruce tries to make friends with his new cell-neighbour.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 8





	Ill

“So what are you in for?” Bruce peeked through a little hole that showed the cell next to him, it had been empty for days until today someone came to occupy it. His division is meant for those who are unstable and committed crimes that killed more than 10 people. The person next to the cell didn’t say anything, he just sat on the ground looking at the floor.

“I presume you don’t want to talk about it?” Bruce asked nicely, he didn’t want to put himself in danger but the man gave no response. “That’s alright too.” Bruce walked away from the hole and went to get a book. 

“Steve.” The man spoke hoarsely. 

Bruce turned back to the hole, “Steve? Is that your name?” He sat in front of the hole. “No. He’s my friend.” The man looked up at Bruce, he had eyes that told stories. “Do you have a name I can call you by?” The younger man tried to be friendly. “name..” The older man exhaled sharply. 

“We can make one up, what name do you like-“

“Bucky.”

“Sorry?” Bruce didn’t hear that quite right, “Bucky, my name is Bucky.” The man replied a bit clearer. “Hi Bucky, I’m Bruce Banner.” Bruce fit his hand through the hole for a handshake. Bucky looked at him weirdly, Bruce pulled his hand out, “Er.. never mind.” He scratched his nape embarrassingly. 

“You’re a nice person, why are you here, Bruce?” Bucky stood up to walk closer to the hole. “I used to be a scientist and I messed up with the antibiotics I was supposed to take.” Bruce explained. “You took drugs?” Bucky scrunched his nose. “All medicines are drugs but I needed the antibiotics to help with my cancer.” Bruce’s voice quietened a bit.

“You have cancer?” Bucky seemed to be more intrigued. “Had. I had cancer but the monster is keeping me alive.” Bruce tried to contain the monster, “The antibiotics created a new nerve in my body, in which when I get angry.. I transform into a.. a cold blooded monster.” Bruce told Bucky as calm as possible, “I turn green and grow 5 times my size, that monster isn’t me, I have no control over it. He’s completely made from gamma radiation, not friendly.” Bruce gestured why his cell looked so big for a small guy like him. 

“And h-how do they contain you?” Bucky turned his head to the side, this Bruce guy seemed to have a common illness— being trapped inside something you turn into.  
“I’m chained up.” Bruce showed Bucky his left arm that was in a cuff connected by a chain to the wall. “Well that’s my story, you can tell yours another day if you’d like.” Bruce took the book he planned to read before. 

—

“Mr Wilson will see you now.” Thor, the foreign bodyguard, opened Bucky’s cell. Thor is tall and bulky not to mention his strength in practically inhumane. He cuffed Bucky and dragged Bucky by his arms, Thor brought him to the therapy room.

“I’m Mr Wilson and I will be your therapist.” An African American man in a casual outfit was waiting for Bucky, “Oh Thor, aren’t the handcuffs a bit much?” Sam raised an eyebrow at Thor, “Fury insists.” Thor shrugged and unlocked Bucky’s cuffs, 

“Have a good time.” He said before exiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words. 
> 
> I'm not even sure if this is gonna have multiple chapters, uhm.


End file.
